Asleep on the Porch Swing
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Short little one shot. DomonRain. Domon does have a soft side to him, after all.


Hi! This is the first G Gundam fic I have ever written! *sigh* I've written a million Inuyasha fanfics though. Anywayz, I want to share this little romance story with you! =^.^= I hope you like it!  
  
Asleep on the Porch Swing~  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
Romance/General  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
The warm summer breeze blew across the porch, moving the old swing slightly. Rain smiled. It was such a nice day. An old friend of her father's had given Domon and her the temporary use of his summer house.  
  
They'd been there for a few days, and Domon was off training again. He hadn't been back since he'd left, and she idly wondered if he'd gotten any sleep. Had he stopped swinging his sword long enough to eat or rest?  
  
She'd finally finished repairing his Gundam. His last fight had taken a lot out of the machine. It took her nearly three days, and a bucket-load of patience to get it done. He'd best be grateful.  
  
But it didn't matter. He probably wouldn't be. He never did say 'thank you'.  
  
It was so nice outside, not hot, not cold. About 80 degrees with a slight breeze. Perfect. But she was dirty, sweaty, and covered with grease and oil. If Domon decided to come back, she wanted to smell clean. She needed to take a shower. Then maybe she'd come back out and sit on the swing for awhile.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
It felt nice to shed her damp sweaty clothes and change into something clean after her shower. She'd thought about wearing her pink dress, but the long sleeves weren't practical in the heat. She'd opted for some white jean shorts and a light pink tank-top instead.  
  
She went to her bedroom and set her earring on it, stopping by the bed to grab a pillow.  
  
The clock glowed 8:30pm when Rain exited the kitchen out onto the porch. She took a seat on the wood swing and breathed in the early evening air.  
  
The swing shifted slightly under the change of the breeze, and she decided that it might be comfortable to lie down. She scrunched up the pillow at one end and laid down, stretching her legs down the length of the swing.  
  
The sun was setting in the west, sending deep gold rays of light across the sky, illuminating the landscape. Rain marveled at the beauty of it all. She loved the summer. It was her favorite season. Summer was a season of warmth and comfort.  
  
She thought about the different seasons for awhile before her thoughts wandered to Domon. She really wished that he would return. She missed him quite badly. 'Okay,' she mentally thought. 'I miss him a lot.'  
  
She let her eyes slip shut while she continued her thoughts. 'Where is he anyway?' she wondered. The black-haired young man was probably still trying to chop down trees with a sword.  
  
The gently breeze rocked the swing like a child's cradle. So soothing, and tranquil. It was much nicer out here than I the stuffy house.  
  
'Aw forget it.......I'm not moving from this spot,' she thought stubbornly, in too comfortable a position to move. 'I'll just sleep outside tonight.'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Domon walked softly up the driveway to the house where he'd left Rain. He hadn't meant to be gone so long. It was just that stupid sword of his. He couldn't get it to work like Schwartz had. He was so frustrated and angry with himself.  
  
He watched the ground intently. His watched glowed 10:13pm. He kicked a pebble, wondering idly if Rain was asleep, or still awake. Either way, he couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
Even though he hated to admit it, he felt lonely when Rain wasn't around. He missed her smile, her cerulean blue eyes, and the sight of her cinnamon hair shining in the sun.  
  
The only thing he didn't miss about her- was her earrings. Sure, they went with her outfit, but they were disturbing. Didn't they hurt her ears?  
  
Walking softly up the stairs, Domon almost collided with the porch swing he'd forgotten was there. He looked up, startled at the object that was blocking his path.  
  
His eyes softened when he saw Rain all stretched out on the swing. Her head rested on a pillow from the ed, and her hands were folded across her stomach.  
  
He smiled softly and crouched down beside her. She looked so cute asleep.....he just couldn't help it. His hand moved forward and traced the outline of her face.  
  
It was soft, just like he knew it would be. Some of her bangs fell in her eyes when she shifted, and his hand automatically moved to brush them from her face.  
  
He put his chin in his hand, and rested his elbow on the edge of the swing. The edges of his mouth turned upwards when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her earrings. How ironic.  
  
He tucked some loose hair behind her ear and smiled softly. Good thing she was asleep or she'd probably have something to say about it.  
  
He sighed and looked out at the night sky. The temperature had already begun to drop from the heat of the day. He looked down at Rain again.  
  
He didn't have the heart to move her. She looked comfortable where she was. 'Maybe I should go get a light blanket from the bed...' he thought, but quickly banished the thought. He had a better idea! ^-^  
  
Domon pulled his crimson cape from his shoulders and tucked it around the young woman sleeping on the porch swing. He made sure that she was tucked in securely before stepping back to admire hi work.  
  
'Yes,' he decided. 'She looks better like that!' He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. A smile came to her face as she slept, and Domon felt a flutter in his chest.  
  
Maybe he did have a chance with Rain. He'd have to be nicer to her though....He smiled. He would do just that. But he was tired right now, and it was getting late.  
  
He stepped to the kitchen door. This time, he could sleep on the bed, instead of the couch! =P  
  
A soft sigh came from Rain and he turned around slightly.  
  
"Goodnight Domon," she whispered quietly.  
  
Domon smiled gently back at her. "Goodnight Rain," he answered softly before entering the house.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
A/N:: This is my first G Gundam ficcy! ^-^ What did you think? This is just a fluffy one-shot. Sorry if it's not good. I don't have all of the facts.  
  
Geez, guess where I got this idea?! *cough* On the porch swing of course! I just thought it'd be a cute idea. =D  
  
Please review! You know you want to!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. DOMON/RAIN FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!! Woo-hoo! 


End file.
